The Gods Have Blessed Me With A Curse
by kanoka
Summary: six months after Spikes death, Faye and the rest of the bebop crew are on Mars again. But is Spike truely dead, like hell not in my story! Spike's back and Julia and Vicious are dead (hears cheers) yeah that's right, so this is SpikeXFaye fic.
1. Mars again

Disclaimer: I don't own cowboy bebop, Spike, Faye, Jet, or Ed and Ein. Thank you the people that do own them for reminding me that I don't, now excuse me while go cry at the realization that I never can or will own them. And if I did this is how I would make it all turn out, not by offing Spike. And I'm sure all Spike fans are with me on that, now if you will here is the way I would make it happen, or a least the part of him living cause this story is kind a spur of the moment thing. Thank you and enjoy!  
  
"The Gods Have Blessed Me With A Curse"  
  
By  
  
Kanoka  
  
Faye sighed they were back on Mars again after six months, back where he..no "Damnit" she mentally cursed herself. She had to stop thinking about it, he was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. Signing again she walked into the hanger, the sun spilled in through the open hatch, revealing the Redtail sitting alongside the Swordfish II. She didn't know why they had gone and gotten it after.after the incident, hell she didn't even know why they kept it, but they had.  
  
Ed and Ein where back with them again all of the crew together, she looked down at the ground her brow crinkled, the only one missing was him. "Damnit" Faye cursed this time out loud he was still always on her mind, Faye closed her eyes laughing to herself "Even in death you annoy me spike."  
  
"Glad to know I can still get under your skin" a familiar voice rang through the hanger, Faye's eyes shot open looking up from the ground her line of vision finally settling on the figure that had spoken. There standing at the entrance of the hanger was Spike, Faye just stared unable to think, speak, or move. "Hey, Faye long time no see, did you miss me?" Spike said giving her his trademark smirk.  
  
Still in shock Faye answered in a small whisper "Yes" she spoke the truth unable to put up a sarcastic remark. Spike blinked the grin falling form his face, Faye hadn't given him a snood remark. He looked at across the hanger into her eyes; something in those emerald eyes that had remand hidden for so long was now shown out in the open. Faye spoke up her eyes still unguarded "Spike, how..how is it that you are here, you died back there that night." "Are you even here, or is this some cruel joke the gods are playing on me?" a sudden fierceness in her voice. Her eyes were now brimmed in hot tears, blazing with fire aimed at Spike. Spike walked towards her, as Faye looked down again tears falling to the ground.  
  
Faye felt a hand under her chin tilting it upwards to look it to Spike's eyes, his voice echoing off the walls, as he spoke "No the Gods are even crueler, they let me come back to life again to annoy you even more." Faye half laughed half sobbed "The Gods have blessed me with a curse" she spoke in a cracked voice.  
  
"I think that should be my new motto!" Spiked laughed at his own joke, removing his hand from her chin. Suddenly Faye was hugging him, Spike looked down not sure what to do. Finally deciding on hugging her back, his arms slipping around her waist, as Faye continued to cry on his shoulder. After awhile her small frame ceased it's shuddering, her breath coming in and out slowly. Spike picked up her sleeping form, one arm sweeping under her knees, and he carried her to her room. Spike laid Faye down on her bed not bothering to switch on the lights, pulling the covers up over her and leaving the room in search of Jet. All the while the scene from the hanger floated back into his mind, what had caused Faye to break down like that she never acted like that; no matter he could ask Jet when he found him. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
AN: Hey all Kanoka here, this is my first cowboy bebop fic, and my second fic I've ever written; so please be gentle tell me if I should keep writing. If so I have ideas for the second chapter already. Love ya all please review and let me know. I redid this under Rachel's suggestion (Rachel is a reviewer of mine); I have to admit this was a bit clumped together. So I took Rachel's suggestion, which was to start a new paragraph when a new person speaks. Well here it is nice and clean and all dusted off! 


	2. Kanoka's musings

Kanoka's Musings this kinda talks about Spike dieing (which in my mind he didn't)  
  
Spike dramatic hmmmmmmm, well he certainly knows how to die. I mean if your gonna die, die like Spike, with a bang. Walk into your local syndicate building wearing a trench coaat full of ammo and bombs, kill as many people as possible/the ones that get in your way/ the ones you feel like killing (which will probably be all the ones already mentioned.) After all that's done, pratical blow up the building you are currently IN. Then once you reach the top go face a mental case from hell who just happens to have a long sharpass katona. Let him slice you up abit before killing him, then you yourself die. Now if you manage to live, you will be dubbed Spike, as you can never die and your new motto will be "the gods have blessed me with a curse."  
  
thank you for listening to my musings i hope this will hold you over till i finich my next chapter, and remeber the more reviews the faster i type! Love you all please R&R!  
  
Sincerely, Kanoka 


	3. orange haired attackers& bear hugs

Disclaimer: Yet again thanks for reminding me that I DON'T OWN THEM! So don't sue cause all I have is.. some old movie stubs and some Chap Stick, and pocket lint. Thank you and enjoy chapter two of "The Gods Have Blessed Me With A Curse."  
  
"The Gods Have Blessed Me With A Curse"  
  
By  
  
Kanoka  
  
Spike walked down the ships corridor, pulling out a cigarette and placing it between his lips. He felt his breast pocket for his lighter, sighing when he didn't find it. Man he really needed a smoke after what happened with Faye in the Hanger, Spike sighed putting the cigarette away in his breast pocket. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Spike continued towards the main room in hopes that he would find Jet there. Spike entered the main room, and was immediately plowed down by a squirming orange haired girl "SPIKE-PERSON IS BACK!" Ed squealed. "Ed is so happy, Ed was lonely with out Spike-person." Squeezing Spike's waist in a bear hug.  
  
"Good to see you too Ed, now if you don't mind I would like to breath." Spike said wheezing a bit as Ed continued to squeeze the life out of him. "In other words Ed." Spike said still wheezing, "Get off of me!" Ed rolled off Spike, popping up in to a standing position. Spike stood up dusting himself off "So Ed what's it been like around here with out me?" a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Ed has had no one to speak to or play with, but Ed's Tomato and Ein- person." Edward said with a pout. "Every one was mopey-dopey while Spike- person was gone, they said you were gone for good! But Ed knew Spike-person would come back, Faye-Faye was even mopeyer than Jet-person, Faye-Faye never left her room cept to get food, take a shower or bounty hunt." All this was said while Ed walked upside down on her hands, only to fall on to the yellow couch. Ed turned herself off of her back, sitting Indian style.  
  
Spike frowned at Ed's words, Faye was moping because of him, that would explain her break down, but why would she care about him. All he ever did was insult her, and annoy her to no end, Spike mentally flinched; he really had been an ass towards Faye.  
  
Ed broke Spikes line of thought, when she had started jumping up and down on the couch. "Hey Ed you know where Jet is; I need to talk to him." still hoping Jet could help him find answers to his questions.  
  
Ed continued dancing on the couch as she spoke " Ed believes Jet-person is watering the bonsai, bonsai, bonsai!" Ed shrieked before jumping off the couch at Spike. Spike stepped aside quickly, as Ed smacked head first in to the floor; her rear sticking up in the air, eyes appearing as big swirls. Spike walked away to find Jet, and to get away from Ed before she tried to squeeze him to death again.  
  
Back in the main room Ed still lay on the floor, as Ein trotted in and stopped spotting Ed sprawled out on the floor. Ein then proceeded to walk over to Ed looking into her face, when Ed suddenly jumped up picking Ein up over her head, and Ed zoomed off into the bebop, Ein helpless bouncing above her head. Spike walked into the room where Jet kept his bonsai, Jet's back was facing away from the door while trimming one of his beloved bonsai. Spike smirked leaning against the doorframe.  
  
(In Jet's bonsai room.)  
  
Jet was sitting in front of one of his bonsai when he got a sudden nagging in the back of his mind. It felt kinda like he was being watched, but not by any one, it felt like a certain pair of mismatched eyes. You always could tell when those eyes were on you; they seemed to probe into your very soul, man it was creepy. Well no reason to worry about that man any more, he was dead and gone. It was for the best he supposed, Spike no longer wanted to live anyways, Jet bitterly laughed to him-self, he was nothing but trouble, how he missed that trouble maker so.  
  
Spike stood watching the old man, waiting for his presence to be acknowledged. Jet looked about the same, as when Spike had left but something was different; he seemed older some how, older then he should be. Spike continued to stare at Jet's back until heard small laugh come from Jet and he finally decided to speak up "What are you laughing at old man?", but of coarse in his usual smart-ass manner. Jet froze on the spot slowly turning his head around to meet a rather amused look on a supposedly dead Spike's face. Jet jumped back out of his chair knocking it and his bonsai over in the process and pressed himself to the wall in utter shock. Spike blinked at Jet's reaction then burst out laughing 'oh god he's gonna die laughing.' Spike continued to laugh as Jet stared at him then blinked was this really Spike, was he alive and back on the bebop, or had he eaten some bad mushrooms again. Jet didn't know what to do so he just stared at the man laughing his head off, until he finally started to cease his laughter. Spike straightened his back, still with a bit of a smile playing on his lips. He couldn't really blame Jet for acting the way he did, but the look on his face; it was just to hard not to laugh. "Well it's good to see you too Jet, I didn't think you be so excited to get me back." Jet blinked again.  
  
"Spike.is it really you?" Jet asked who was still somewhat shocked.  
  
"Well I sure ain't the fricken Dalai lama, now am I?" Jet pushed himself off the wall walked up to Spike, and circled him trying to decide if he really had eaten a bad mushroom or not. After Jet circled Spike three times coming to a halt in front of Spike, look of indecision on his face that quickly changed to a wide grin as Jet encompassed Spike in a bear hug. Spike once again was unable to breath and began to turn several shades of red the blue 'man what was it that made people want to squeeze the life out of him' before Jet finally released him. "It really is you Spike, where the hell have you been for the past six months?" Jet said somewhat joyfully.  
  
"It's a long story Jet, how bout I tell you all about it over oh say a meal?" Spike responded (after have caught his breath again.)  
  
Jet chuckled "Sure we have some left over beef and bell peppers."  
  
Spike's face contorted into that of utter disgust "Well I suppose it's better than hospital food, after six months of that even your cooking will seem good."  
  
Jet sighed and slouched his shoulders "Still a smart-ass punk with no respect for one's elders, come let's go get you some food" and they walked out the bonsai room and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Hey everybody I finally sat my ass down and type this chapter. So I hope you like it, and although I was disappointed with the number of reviews, I would like to thank all those that did review. Also I would like to thank the Dalai Lama and the people that made Spike such a lovable ass, because with out a smart-ass character what funny is it to right. Anyways with that said and done I hope all of you R&R, so while you do that I'll be typing my butt off to get the 3rd chapie down. But for now it's 4:40 in the morning and I'm dead beat so..  
  
See ya Later Cowboy. 


	4. Awakenings and Bad Food

DISCLAIMER: Yet again I own nothing, but hey if you ever want to sell Cowboy Bebop I would happily buy it for whatever's in my pockets. Pulls out pockets* I got a lifesaver and a nickel, oh well I guess I'll have to be like every other cowboy fan and not own it.  
  
"The Gods Have Blessed Me With A Curse"  
By  
Kanoka  
  
Faye's eyes slowly fluttered open; she groaned rolling over to lie on her back starring up at the rotating fan in her room, watching it's slow circular movement. Man her head hurt, she hadn't even been drinking and she still felt like she had a hang over. Faye groaned again she defiantly felt drunk that was for sure, and she was having 'those' dreams again. Faye shivered this dream seemed so real it wasn't like the others, her other dreams always consisted of 'him' walking away into the darkness and she was left behind running after him, always running. This dream was different it could almost have been real; she almost expected to have just woken up in the hanger face to face with Spike. Faye took a deep breath of air and let it out, she could smell Jet's cooking all the way in her room, and agh what a horrible smell it was. Well since she was awake now she might as well get something to eat. Faye rolled to the edge of her bed and slung her feet off pushing her self up into a sitting position and off of the bed walking out of her room and towards the kitchen.  
  
(In the kitchen with Spike and Jet)  
  
In the kitchen Spike had taken a seat at the table while Jet preceded to heat up his infamous bell peppers with beef with out the beef. Spike almost gagged at the smell, but hell anything's better than hospital food. Jet sat the plate in front of Spike, who made a look of utter disgust. 'Oh well' thought Spike and wolfed it down as fast as he could in hopes that the taste would elude him which of course didn't; Spike then proceeded to wash it done with a glass of water. Spike sighed setting the glass down on the table and wiping his mouth off on the sleeve of his jacket. Jet took off his apron setting it down on the counter and putting the leftovers in the fridge, and then moved to sit across the table from Spike. For a while Spike just sat letting the food digest, as Jet sat leaning forward on his arms watching Spike. Jet finally getting tired of waiting for Spike to start the conversation and began it himself.  
  
"So are you gonna tell me where the hell you've been for the last 6 months or do I have to guess?" inquired Jet, staring firmly at Spike. Spike blink then smirked the old man sure could get riled easily.  
  
"Give me a minute old man, it takes a while to digest your cooking." Spike said this just to get Jet riled up again, and he succeeded as Jet, clearly agitated, clenched his jaw.  
  
"Come on Spike, tell me already!" Jet said through his clenched teeth, he wasn't in the mood for Spike's antics. Spike only continued to smirk at his friend's aggravation, as Jet's face was slowly becoming flushed with an angry heat.  
  
Spike sighed he better get talking before Jet blew his top "Alright, alright calm down Jet I'll tell ya all about it." As Spike prepared for the likely long story and questions there after, the young female vixen Faye Valentine walked into the doorframe. Spike turned his head upon hearing her footfalls enter the room. Spike looked up at Faye who had frozen the moment her eyes locked onto his, then her small frame fell to the floor in a heap. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faye walked down the hallway the smell of food, although very unappetizing, entered her nostrils more fully than before and Faye cringed. That smell only meant one thing, Jet had heated up his left over bell peppers with out beef. As Faye entered the main room she thought she heard voices come from the kitchen she frowned she knew one was Jet's and the other it sound so familiar. Who was Jet talking to? And why did his voice seem to taunt Faye in the back of her mind. Faye came nearer and nearer to the doorway and the nagging became more persistent 'well' thought Faye 'only one way to find out.' So Faye stepped into the doorframe and her eyes locked with a pair of mismatched brownish-red ones. Faye was frozen in the doorframe her heart thundered in her ears, those eyes, those burning eyes belonging to one man the man who died 6 months ago and left her to wither and die, Spike Spiegel. Faye's vision blurred and the room spun around her; until finally her vision blacked out as her body fell limply to the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey every one Kanoka here and wow thanks for all the great reviews! This time around I'm going to try not to slack so much and update sooner, hopefully I won't get writer's block this time. Well you guys keep up the reviews and thanks for your support love you all. 


End file.
